1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical gardening tool, more particularly to an electrical gardening tool with a replaceable working piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical gardening tool comprises a main body, a cutting member mounted fixedly on one end of the main body, and a battery unit disposed detachably on the other end of the main body. However, the conventional electrical gardening tool can only accomplish a limited trimming task such that when a worker proceeds with a gardening task, he or she has to prepare different kinds of gardening tools, which occupy a relatively large amount of space and which increase the purchasing cost. Furthermore, the worker has to prepare different kinds of batteries to conform to different gardening tools. As such, the conventional electrical gardening tool is inconvenient to use.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an electrical gardening tool that is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
According to this invention, an electrical gardening tool comprises a working piece and a seat body. The working piece includes a hollow main body that has opposite inner and outer ends, a cutting member that is mounted fixedly on the outer end of the main body, and a coupling strip disposed pivotally on the main body at a position adjacent to the inner end of the main body. The main body further has an inner end surface that is formed with an opening, a first engagement element that is disposed fixedly on the inner end of the main body, and a side wall that is formed with a slot therethrough. The coupling strip has an actuating end that extends outwardly from the main body through the slot in the side wall, a hook end that is opposite to the actuating end and that extends outwardly from the main body through the opening in the inner end surface, and a projection that is formed on the coupling strip near the actuating end and inside the main body. The projection is sized to prevent removal of the coupling strip from the main body through the slot, and is movable forcibly through the slot. The seat body includes a base seat and a battery seat that is connected detachably to the base seat and that is connected operatively to the cutting member so as to drive the cutting member. The base seat includes a coupling end surface that is formed with a second engagement element and a bar which are fixed on two opposite sides of the coupling end surface. One of the first and second engagement elements is constructed as a pin. The other one of the first and second engagement elements is constructed as a hook that engages the pin so as to permit rotation of the hook about the pin. The hook end of the coupling strip engages the bar to cooperate with the first and second engagement elements so as to prevent rotation of the hook about the pin. The actuating end of the coupling strip is rotatable forcibly within the main body to turn the projection to a position outside of the main body so as to remove the hook end of the coupling strip from the bar, thereby permitting removal of the seat body from the working piece.